The invention relates to the technical field of smoking instruments, in particular to a portable smoking instrument.
At present, people generally drop cigarette ash onto the ground habitually when smoking outdoors, and consequentially negative influences on environment sanitation are caused; smokers have to find a dustbin for preventing cigarette ash from being dropped on the ground, and inconvenience is caused. In addition, passersby can be scalded incautiously or smokers can scald themselves during smoking, and dangers are likely to be caused. Furthermore, after smoking, quite a part of people habitually drop cigarette butts on the ground, certain cigarette butts are even sparking, negative influences to environment sanitation are caused, and passersby are prone to being scalded.